


Practically Dead

by giventofly37 (fits_in_frames)



Series: Prompting Post, December 2008 [14]
Category: Lost, Pushing Daisies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-11
Updated: 2008-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/giventofly37
Summary: "She doesn't remember how she met him, but she knows he's been dead--not technically dead, but practically dead--before, and that's all that matters right now."
Relationships: Charlotte "Chuck" Charles/James "Sawyer" Ford, Charlotte "Chuck" Charles/Ned, Kate Austen/James "Sawyer" Ford
Series: Prompting Post, December 2008 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745002





	Practically Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Written for supersyncspaz7@LJ for the prompt word "nostalgia." Unbeta'd, all shortcomings are my own. [Archived May 2020.]

She doesn't remember how she met him, but she knows he's been dead--not technically dead, but practically dead--before, and that's all that matters right now. It's an odd feeling, after so many years of not being touched, of not being held, to be touched and held like this, and she feels guilty for liking it, feels guilty for feeling anything at all. But he's lean and hard and rough and they way he says _charlotte_ makes her ears tingle, so she lets him do whatever he wants to her, and he does.

(She calls him _Ned_ and he calls her _Kate_ but neither of them asks about the other. She thinks it's probably best that way.)

**Author's Note:**

> {Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://dreamsincolor.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fits_in_frames)!}


End file.
